


Unaccounted For

by silentdescant



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday, Daddy Issues, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Teenage Winchesters, Weechesters, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 16:46:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentdescant/pseuds/silentdescant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Maybe he'll come tomorrow."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unaccounted For

**Author's Note:**

> Another ficlet today, since I missed yesterday. Fic #7 on day #7!

"Maybe he'll come tomorrow," Sam says, his voice low and quiet in the dark. Dean rolls over, faces away from his brother. He can't settle enough to even close his eyes, though. He feigns sleep, but Sam's too smart, too observant for his own good. There's no way he's buying it.

"There's no way he forgot," Sam says a few minutes later. "He's probably just far away. It took too long to get here."

"I don't care, Sam," Dean mutters. "It doesn't matter."

"He _should_ be here," Sam insists.

"Shut _up_ , Sam."

Sam falls quiet for another few minutes. Dean listens to him breathe, knows he's not sleeping, not even _trying_. Then he hears the blankets rustle, and Sam's socked feet padding across the short space between their beds. Dean's mattress bounces a little as Sam climbs on and snuggles up behind him.

"We should get some cake tomorrow," he whispers. "Even if Dad doesn't show up."

"I don't want cake."

"Pie, then. I bet that diner down the street has some. And if you say it's your birthday, they might give it to you for free. Right?"

"I don't care about my damn birthday, Sammy," Dean groans. It does hurt, though, that his own father forgot his birthday. But it's true; that's not why he's curled up on his side, his stomach in tense knots, unable to sleep.

Sam lays his arm over Dean's waist and presses his hand to Dean's belly. Dean wonders if he can feel how tense and uncomfortable Dean is, how sick with worry. Dean feels Sam's cheek rub against the back of his neck.

"He's okay, Dean. He has to be."

Sam's words don't ease the nervous knots in Dean's belly, but he closes his eyes. If he can't have his dad here with him, safe and _alive_ , at least he's got his brother.

 

 _fin_.


End file.
